Silent Tears
by Dannnii
Summary: Four friends plummet into the world of Kuroshitsuji. Danni, Jesse, Lucy and Caylee will have their friendships tested as they are forced to fight against each other in a war they never asked to take part in. And one by one they will be killed until one remains. The question is who is strong enough to stay alive? Multiple pairings.
1. A New World

B\ Now.. time for business. Story writing. Kuro chars do not belong to me. Everything else is explained in the summarrryy. Just crack of me and my friends in kuro.

…..

An ordinary day at school was in order to recover from the weekend of pubs and useless shit. Danni and Jesse the two hot brothers of their school always had chicks drooling over them.

Yet, they were never rude, obnoxious or shit like that. Always rejecting in a nice way, no lies no rubbish like that. But when they strutted through those doors, everyone went dead silent. Why? Well Danni had his shirt unbuttoned and his poor sweet NON innocent mind didn't really worry about any attention he got.

Jesse was dressed perfectly to school uniform, Danni was the rebel of the brother pair, always breaking the rules of school uniform. And to be fair it was a really hot day.

Danni and Jesse looked almost NOTHING alike. Danni's hair was a deep chocolate brown and his eyes a piercing green that often froze your heart if you stared to long.

Jesse on the other hand had dark black hair with piercing icy blue eyes that seemed to warm anyone's heart. He never lost his patience and wasn't very violent.

Danni? Danni was very very violent, swore a lot and was very seducing. Jesse preferred to keep his facts straight and keep his eye on the prize of graduating.

….

Lucy sighed as she spotted the two brothers walking towards her "Hey guys, you didn't happen to see Caylee around did you?" She tilted her head.

Lucy was a short brown haired girl with the same hazel colour as her long locks tied back in a pony tail. Danni and Jesse shook their heads "Nope, kind to think of it we haven't seen tweedledum in a while" Answered the brown haired brother.

Jesse raised an eyebrow "Isn't that her over there?" Danni and Lucy turned around and saw a blonde, hazel eyed girl rushing towards them screaming "Guys! Oh my god guys! Help me its tradgic! I forgot my make up at home and I have this zit on my head!"

Lucy blinked ".. Caylee is that seriously all your worried about? A zit? You can't even see it! Ugh your such a drama queen" Danni nodded "I agree to this." He purred and winked. Jesse rolled his eyes "Honestly. Button up your shirt." He growled and began buttoning his shirt for his brother

Danni shrugged his shoulders and rolled up his sleeves "Fine, fine, don't fuss over me Jessu. I can do it myself." Caylee stared at the brothers with a huge nosebleed.

"What?" they both asked the drama queen blonde. She squealed "Oh em gee do you know how hot it would be if you guys where a couple!" she began nosebleeding more at the thought.

Danni and Jesse blushed and then the lighter haired of the brother's smirked and nudged Jesse "Heh, maybe we should try it out. Wouldn't hurt to much.. except in the ass huh?" he whispered huskily to his brother.

Jesse shivered and shook his head "Maybe. But not anytime soon ya imbecile" He knocked Danni away "We are brothers. It's wrong."

Danni shrugged as he heard the school bell "Mmm lunch time. Lets go." He casually walked towards their usual sitting place out in the school field, always the first as usual.

Danni cocked his head to one side as he noticed a strange crest engraved into the tree by their so called spot. "Huh.." he touched it softly and as he did he heard a voice whisper.

"Choose three." It said

Danni backed away and looked around then answered "W-What do you mean.. Three what?" he asked shaking slightly. The voice seemed to hiss "Names."

".. Lucy De Wet, Caylee Petzer umm Jesse Grey?" he said the names randomly unsure why he had to then all of a sudden he fainted his world fading to black…

….

"Young master, what should we do with them?" A deep velvety voice asked.

"Take care of them until they wake up Sebastian. Then alert me." A child's voice.

"Yes my Lord" purred the velvety voice once again.

Danni groaned as he heard these voices in his head. Then he opened his eyes and stretched yawning "Hmm…" he looked around. "… What. The. Fucking. Hell.. This is so not my place."

"Ah I see you have awoken." It was that same voice that he had heard in his head. He looked up and saw a man with raven hair and ruby red eyes. "… Okay.. either I'm having a wet dream or this is really happening… pinch me."

The raven haired man chuckled and smiled "It is really happening. Lord…?" Danni luckily was good in history and could tell by the way this man reffered to him was probably from the 1888. "Lord Carae." He smiled sweetly. 'Im screwed.. im totally going to get raped' he thought.

Sebastian smirked at this boy's thoughts, then he smelt the Lord's scent "You smell like something.. not human." Danni tilted his head "Ehh?"

Sebastian shook his head "Oh nothing. I must go inform my master that you have awaken." He bowed before walking off. Danni shivered "Okay. Now to think of an escape plan.."

….

Ciel looked up as he spotted his butler walking in the hallway "One of them has awoken?" he asked. Sebastian nodded and led him to the room.

Just as Sebastian opened the door Danni jumped out the window "Shiiiiiiit! I didn't know it was this fucking high!" Ciel's eyes widened "Sebastian! Get him! That's an order!"

Danni turned around so he wasn't facing the ground but looked into the sky and spotted the butler falling after him "… I hate that guy!" he hissed harshly.

Sebastian saw a gleam in the boy's eye then before he knew it, the boy somehow landed on his feet perfectly fine. Sebastian's eyes widened as he landed behind the boy, they were back to back.

"What are you.. Lord Carae? No normal human would survive that fall." His ruby eyes glancing back to the boy. Danni was shaking "Human I think… How the hell did I do that?" Sebastian turned "You mean to tell me you do not know?"

Danni nodded "Um last time I checked I should of died. Why didn't I?"

….

Ciel sighed as Danni sat on his desk "You mean to tell me you don't know how that happened?" Danni nodded once again "I think I've told you this."

The Phantomhive boy sighed "What is your name, your full name?" Danni smirked "Daniel Carae, my conclusion though is I must have somehow fallen into an alternate universe in the past…" he wouldn't admit it, but he did pay attention in class after all he always got straight triple A's on his report card.

Ciel raised and eyebrow "Sebastian? What does he mean?" Sebastian smiled "My lord. It is possible someone from our world dragged him here.. which explained the disturbance I felt.. Tell me lord Carae, what happened before you woke up?"

Danni thought for a moment "Hmm well I was in school, a very long time in the future. I kind of went to the tree were me and my bud's always hung out. And I saw this crest, it looked a lot like a spider, some shit like that. Then I heard a voice.."

He paused then continued "It was horribly disgusting yet alluring at the same time.. It told me to pick three. I asked what it meant. It had spoken again and said three names.. I totally didn't think anything would happen so I said three of my friend's names."

The blue haired boy crossed his arms "Then?" Danni answered "Then I blacked out and ended up here.. Oh and I have this weird pain on my chest by my heart.."

Sebastian tilted his head "Mind if I have a look?" he asked softly. The chocolate haired boy nodded and unbuttoned his shirt and their on his chest was a mark. It looked almost exactly like the Phantomhive crest.

The butler smirked "It seem's you and your friends have been tugged into this world by the devil himself.. Each of you are bound by your crests, it's a contract a demon barely ever makes.."

Ciel and Danni leaned forward slightly listening intently.

Sebastian continued "Funnily enough it was invented by a demon named Zan Carae. Which is most probably where your family got its roots from, anyway the contract demands four being's from another world or time and bringing them here to stay for eternity."

Danni furrowed his eyebrows "Huh.. But if I may ask.." Taking this all in like it completely normal, "What does the person or whatever that brought us here get in return?"

Sebastian chuckled "Good question. That unfortunately is unknown. But because you have the Phantomhive crest it seems you are bound to us." Danni rolled his eyes "Tch so much for being free huh? Alright. But im guessing that's not the only thing right butler?"

The butler nodded "Yes indeed it is not. You will unfortunately gain some inhuman abilities.. might even become a demon, angel or shinigami." He smirked.

Danni crossed his arms "Okay so what your telling me is my life is fucked up and im going to become a monster. So nice of you Sebastian. Would you kindly like to suck my dick to?" Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened at his vulgar language.

"Oh Jeez. Im joking. If Im going to be in your service get used to my vulgar jokes. Oh and one more thing…" he turned around to face them and smiled innocently "Wake me up early and ill fucking cut your dicks off." He said before returning to the room he was previously passed out in.

….

Jesse's eyes snapped open and he looked around breathing harshly "Ah your awake." Again it was Sebastian and next to him stood Danni "Ah your awake doofus. Finally after all that trouble we went through to get you here." He smiled.

….

(_flash back)_

"_Sebastian! I see someone outside.. Hey.. they are bleeding!" shouted Danni as he ran down the stairs "Dammit butler! Where the hell is the way out?"  
_

_The butler sighed and put Danni onto his back as he raced outside. As soon as they made it to the shivering body Danni slipped off of Sebastian and froze. "J-Jesse? Sebastian! Help him! He is bleeding!" he cried harshly clinging to the limp body._

_Sebastian nodded and helped Danni carry Jesse to the guest room, stripping him of his shirt he sighed "Ah it seems his seal is that of the Phantomhive to.. Unlike you he was transported a distance away.. when that happens you bleed to death."_

_Danni just nodded then spoke softly ".. Will it stop now? Because he is here?" The raven haired man nodded "Yes. It should now.. let him rest." The two walked out and left Jesse to sleep._

….

Jesse blinked "W-what happened? Where am I.. Daniel, who is that man?" Danni smirked "We will explain later… Just get some rest." The black haired male nodded and hesitantly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

….

**So that's the end of that. I will be writing another chapter soon as possible. And please review other wise I wont post it.~ **


	2. The Demon

Well here be another story my sweet ones. 3 All chars belong to their rightful owners. Danni belongs to me. Anyhow enjoy the story~

…

_Till the end I will follow,__  
__I will serve at your side,__  
__I will make sure your delicate body never gets hurt.__  
__Even though you don't understand my feelings,__  
__because of my cold hearted nature.__  
__I have come to understand, my heart can have warmth.__  
__But alas, you belong to another. I smile today because__  
__I know I can at least see you happy as you dance__  
__with your love.__  
__And until the end..__  
__Until my last breath..__  
__I will be happy to know I have at least seen you__  
__happy..__  
__That will be my most fondest memory..__  
__Out of all the time we have spent together..__  
__Your smile..__  
__Makes my day.__  
__Your laugh is sweet music, beautiful and fragile.__  
__I must admit its quite enchanting..__  
__Your eyes show nothing but innocent purity__  
__and misunderstanding of the world.__  
__I do everything in my power to make sure__  
__your only danger is but a thorn on a rose..__  
__Does it work?__  
__My my, what a question..__  
__To think that everything could happen__  
__like this?___

_Until the end my dear..__  
__You wont know it..__  
__But I will always be watching over you...__  
__Like your little devil..__  
__Why?__  
__Because I was never meant..__  
__To be an angel.__  
__But you were..._

…

Danni sighed as he closed the door, he felt his head throb harshly and he willed his legs not to give in on him yet.. But they would not listen, he fell to his knee's on the floor gasping for air. "S-Shit…"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he pulled Danni towards his chest and he hissed, the transformation was beginning, "G-gah.. Butler.. wha-whats happening to me.." he growled inwardly at how weak he seemed.

Sebastian hissed again not wanting to lie but tell the truth so he sneakily said "Your changing.. Hurry lord Carae we must get you in a closed area."

The gasping boy didn't complain he allowed Sebastian to pick him up and take him to the dungeon. .. The dungeon. Danni swore he was going to get raped by this guy. Oh well it would be a nice end.

The raven haired butler managed to tie Danni down to a stretcher, one of those horrid things human used to stretch the humans pulling from the arms and legs.

The chocolate haired brown boy managed to engulf air, then he felt something hit him like a ton of bricks and he screamed out in pain as visions tore into his mind.

"N-no!" he screeched as he felt immense power coarse through his veins and all of a sudden he blacked out once again. Sebastian sighed in relief, "At least you won't be conscious when your transformation begins Lord Carae." He whispered.

…

Jesse had awoken again and was listening to Ciel explain what was going on. He looked down at his lap and sighed "So.. if that's what happened.. Why are we as you say 'transforming'?" Asked the black haired male, laying in bed.

Ciel shrugged "I don't know. But I am guessing you and Daniel are not blood brothers.. Correct?" he tilted his head. Jesse was silent for a few minutes then nodded "Y-Yes.. His father married my mother five years ago.. I still kept my old name.."

The young Earl noticed the sadness aura about the boy and then spoke "Which was what?" Jesse sighed and looked down to the duvet. "Grey.. Jesse Grey."

Ciel's eyes widened but said nothing then bowed as he left out the door. Jesse furrowed his eyebrows, was it something he had said?

…

Danni's eyes fluttered open, his was in tight chains and he felt the sudden urge to rip them off, but instead he lifted his head and hit it back to rest against a wooden board.

"Ah, your finally awake Lord Carae." Said the butler sitting in the chamber on a stool, Danni's lush brown curls fell around his cheeks. "Heh.. yeah. What the fuck happened?" his eyes widened, his voice? It was deeper, velvety..

Sebastian looked at Danni whom was now dressed in tight black cotton pants tucked inside black high heeled boots, a tucked in white undershirt the sleeves ended at his elbows. He walked towards Danni, he was now slightly taller then the raven haired butler.

"Don't use that language Daniel." He buttoned up the brunette's brown waist coat. Danni hissed "Tch, what happened to Lord Carae huh?" he spat. Sebastian undid the chains and Danni slipped down.

"Since your transformation is complete, you now are officially a servant of the Phantomhvie manor." The raven haired man said softly. Dannie sighed "Ah. Alright then." He easily caught the white gloves and black tail coat tossed to him by Sebastian.

The brunette also grabbed a piece of ribbon and tied a bow by his collar. He then looked down at his hand to see a dark green pentagram on his hand. "Hmph. A demon. I should of expected it."

Danni slipped on the gloves and the tail coat his lidded eyes gazed over at Sebastian and he smirked "I guess I get to call your little Ciel young master?~" he teased. Sebastian rolled his eyes but indeed chuckled.

Sebastian smiled "Now now, don't get any idea's. That delicious soul is _mine_." Danni held his hands up "Relax my little Sebby-kins~" he teased the male by scratching the raven's chin "I know I'm a homosexual but, being a pedo bear is not my style."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and thwacked his hand away. "You're a very annoying little pest." He hissed playfully. Danni smirked "Oh, I try my best. Now lets go pedo bear~"

…

Ciel looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow as he saw Sebastian and Danni enter his study "Ah. So your transformation has finished." Danni bowed putting his hand over his heart "Indeed my little lord." He purred. Sebastian chuckled at his master's flushed face.

Sebastian thought for a moment "My lord. I may have forgotten to mention some information.." Ciel looked towards his butler "Yes? Do tell."

"As well as the four being marked and transforming, they have to.. fight against each other. Eventually." Said the raven. Danni looked at Sebastian with wide eyes "WHAT?"

The raven haired man stayed silent as he saw Danni sigh and relax "If it must be done. Then that is what I will do. If I have to watch them gasp and cry out for my help as they die by my hand. Then so be it." He smiled sadly.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at him in utter shock then finally the older of the two spoke "Daniel. Are you sure you are strong enough to handle the pain?" Danni looked at Sebastian and he glared, his eyes burning with hunger "I assure you. I will not lose. Pain is nothing but a controlled emotion."

Ciel smirked at his new servants comment "Sebastian, take Danni to see the other servants and whom he will be working with the most." Sebastian nodded and led Danni to the servants dinning room.

…

Finny giggled as Bard gulped down a whole glass of milk "There! Happy Meyrin!" he crossed his arms over his chest pouting slightly. Meyrin to giggled at how Bard hated drinking milk.

A knock on the door.

It opened to reveal Sebastian and someone else? "Hello everyone. I have a new servant to introduce to you, His name is Daniel Carae." He stepped aside allowing Danni to enter, he bowed to the trio and purred "Please, call me Danni. I hope you take very good care of me~" he winked at them.

Finny's heart began to speed up as he laid his eyes on the beautiful curly haired male, the way his ass was rounded to perfection, the pants clinging tightly to his legs and long slender finger's lingered over the left side of his chest. The shape of his face and finally the lidded eyes.

Meyrin and Bard happily greeted the male "Hello! Oh so nice to have someone new around here yes it is! I am Meyrin!" squealed Meyrin. Bard held out his hand and Danni happily shook it "Why hey there. No way, American?"

Danni nodded "Indeed. I am, and you are?" he asked with a polite smile. Bard grinned "Why I'm the chef of course! Names Bardroy. But you can call me Bard."

Sebastian left and closed the door smirking at Finny's delayed stares.

Danni turned to Finny and purred, his eyes lidded a bit more "Ah, and who might you be cutie?" he lifted Finny's chin up with his slender finger so their eyes met. Finny instantly blushed and stuttered "F-F-Finny.. I-I'm Finny!"

The brunette smirked "Finny.. Finny.. What a gorgeous name to say. I love it." He murmured into the ginger's ear then straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest looking at the trio "Right. Now.. Let me lay down some rules~"

The trio blinked then urged him to go on with Danni's mischievous smirk.

"Rule number one, I don't like being ordered around."

"Rule number two, I know my ass is sexy but I don't need you drooling over it." He chuckled as Finny blushed

"And rule number three, let's all make great friends!" he purred happily.

Meyrin and Bard nodded grinning at the thought of making new friends but sadly had to leave, letting Danni and Finny to be alone.

"So, Finny was it?" The ginger nodded. "Your quite the cute one aren't you. Very innocent indeed." Finny wiggled in his seat and looked away. "Umm.. Mr Danni sir.. W-What does it mean when your heart speeds up?" the ginger asked innocently.

Danni's eyes widened then lidded to normal "Well my dear Finny.. It means you're in love~"

…

Please review people, if not. I will deprive you of your third chapter.. and also I wont give joo cupcakes. 8U


	3. Just A Kiss

**(A/N) Hey there you meanie people out there who don't review 8,D no worries. Ill post this chapter but no more unless I at least get five reviews… And no cookies if you don't! D8 **

…

"R-really?" asked Finny curiously.

"Nah not really, it can mean you're scared to doesn't mean you are in love specifically.. it can stand for many things to be honest." He smiled at Finny and gave him a wink "Now.. Show me the nearest bed…" he purred

Finny nodded and led Danni to his own private room and closed the door behind him as he left. "Heh, plan to piss off Sebastian number 1. Sleep in and do nothing." He collapsed on the bed and began to drift off to sleep.

…

Sebastian was pissed off. Danni had not showed up for work, again. It was his night shift, he could understand why he took the morning off but honestly he expected him to start work straight away.

The raven haired butler stomped down the hall way, he never ever lost his temper he was always calm, cool and collected. And then he broke the door to Danni's room "Daniel!" he shouted rather loudly…

Danni snapped up and rolled off the bed and hit the floor he stood up and looked around "Oh my god did you just scream my name.. Oooo it went perfect with my dream say it again~" he teased.

Sebastian was not amused "Daniel I thought I told you to be at the night shift." Danni sighed and put his hands on his surprisingly very shaped hips "Alright then. Let's go."

…

Danni looked around the garden and heard a womanly squeak one that sounded very familiar "… Caylee.. Is that you?" he asked softly.

Caylee popped up from the bushes and grinned "Danni!" she ran towards him and hugged him, not noticing the harsh killer look in his eyes.

Danni had received two samurai blades from Sebastian to use to protect himself which he had around his belt. "… Get off.." he said softly.

Caylee stopped hugging him and saw the cold look in his eyes "What are you-" she didn't have any time to talk as Danni stabbed both blades into her chest.

The newly made demon watched as blood poured from his friends mouth and then took the blades out and walked away allowing her to die slowly. Which long after she soon did.

…

Sebastian watched from the window as he saw Danni pierce his friends chest with the blades and he smirked "Heh.. So you are as strong as you claim.. Pain is only a controlled feeling.. is true.. for demons of course." He chuckled.

…

Danni had found the music room, he had cleaned his blades and his shirt. "Dammit.. I need to get this off my mind.." he said softly as he sat at the Piano and began to play, the tune exactly like a song from his world and he began to sing..

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?  
As days go by, the night's on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart  
And a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?_

Danni stopped as he said those last words and he chuckled softly 'I have no god to pray to anymore. I'm a demon now..' he thought sadly then hissed as he heard clapping.

"That was an amazing show.. followed by a beautiful song.." he purred satisfied that this time it was him who could tease again. "Yeah whatever, So I can't kill without feeling a bit on edge but I suppose you wouldn't understand."

"And why not?" The raven asked curiously. The Brunette answered "Because you never did understand at all." He said truthfully. Sebastian thought for a moment "Yes you are right. I never understood humans." He paused

"But what I do understand is that your heart is stronger than those of your friends.. And that human's will for survival is a very bloody game, as I just witnessed yet again." Danni chuckled "hmm indeed you are correct. We are a pathetic excuse for existence."

The butler in black raised an eyebrows "Oh I wouldn't say you are. You're not human anymore. You never will be again. And to be honest without humans, what would us demons eat, they aren't totally pathetic."

"Maybe, but have you ever wondered why things happen to you. And why not somebody else?" asked Danni very curiously. Sebastian nodded "Indeed I wonder why I got stuck with such an unappreciative brat."

"Me or Ciel?" Danni cocked his head and smirked, Sebastian rolled his eyes "My master obviously. You might be a handful but you're fun to have around." Danni gaped at this "Oh em geeee~ Sebastian finds something fun~"

The raven chuckled at this and ruffled Danni's hair "You really are a special one aren't you?" Danni smiled innocently at this "I try Mr. Stalker." He winked.

"SEEEBAAASTIAAANN! DAANIIIEEL!" Danni and Sebastian got up as they heard Ciel's shriek of surprise. Once they arrived in the room and Danni broke the door down unnecessarily.

Sebastian noticed a very familiar red head shaking Ciel harshly and shouting "Where the hell is my- Oh hello Sebas-chan~" the male cooed. Danni scratched his head "… Homosexuals.. it's raining fucking homosexuals."

"Grell. Please let go of my young master." He asked calmly. Grell complied and let go of Ciel before noticing Danni and his well defined abs and muscular shoulders "… And who is this handsome man you have been keeping to yourself Sebby~"

Danni raised an eyebrow then looked down "… Oh shit. Excuse me while I go get my shirt.." Sebastian gripped his arm "You are not leaving me with this… this thing."

"Oh Bassy you wound me!~" he said dramatically and then clung to Danni and rubbed his cheek against his bare chest "Oh save me from this beast~" Danni just stared then bonked Grell over the head.

"Owwwiee, oh well they do say love hurts~" Danni frowned "Okay who the fuck is he." Grell shook his finger "Nu-uh not until I know your name~" he purred mischievously.

Danni sighed "Danni Carae. Now, stop perving and tell me who the hell you are." Grell pretended to faint and landed against Danni again. "Oh you're so cold I like it~" Alright, that was it.

Danni took out his blades from their sheath's and pointed them at Grell "Get out bitch." Grell's eyes widened "Excuse me?" he backed up a bit "I. Said. Get. Out." He smiled innocently as he positioned the blades against Grell's neck.

The shinigami smirked "Oooh~ I like it rough~ I'll be back soon my love~" he said before disappearing. Danni sheathed his sword and crossed his arms "Homo's." he rolled his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled "I thought you're a homosexual." Danni smiled "I'm not that bad. I don't grope your ass, or would you prefer me to~" he teased. Ciel cleared his throat "If you two are done.. I have a task for you both.."

"Oh? What is it?" Asked Danni curiously, Ciel sighed and spoke "There have been very strange murder's lately mostly on homosexual's their sexual organs have been removed and stuffed down their stomachs."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "You are not going to help my lord?" Ciel shook his head "Sebastian, Danni this is an order solve the case I want no rat who has done this left alive."

Danni and Sebastian bowed and put their left hands on their hearts and murmured "Yes, my lord."

…

Danni was standing there fully dressed in his usual butler outfit and staring at Sebastian in an alley way, typical scary spot for a murder."… You're joking right? Why the hell do I have to be the bait!" Sebastian smirked "Because you're an actual homosexual."

The brunette growled harshly then sighed "Alright fine. So what do I do run around screaming I'm gay or something?" Sebastian thought for a moment "No.. Actually, kiss me."

Danni stared at him blankly "…What?" The raven rolled his eyes "I said kiss me, that will attract their attention if they are what I think they are." Danni sighed again "Do I have to make it look real?" he pouted.

Sebastian smirked "Indeed you do." He purred teasingly. Danni rolled his eyes then closed them as their lips crushed together, the kiss seemed hungry yet pleading.

As both mouths opened their tongues darted at each other ready for the battle of dominance unfortunately to Sebastian's disappointment, Danni won and they began to explore each other's mouths slowly forgetting their task.

Until Danni broke the kiss as he heard the roar of a chainsaw "Fuck it. I guess we got caught." He shrugged his shoulders and turned seeing Grell foaming at the mouth in anger "Fuuu! How dare you touch Sebastian like that! Only I can do that!"

Danni rolled his eyes "Relax Homo. We are just trying to lure the freaking homosexual killers. It was Sebastian's idea anyway.~" he pointed to the flushed butler covering his mouth.

"… Okay so maybe I went too far? Forgive me I haven't gotten laid in two years." He lied and swallowed as his throat went dry. "Heh.. shall we go home then?" he scratched the back of his head.

…

**(A/N) Annnyyy hooo Kuroshitsuji chars belong to their rightful owner Yana Taboso and yada yada yada and if you don't review ill eat joor head while you sleep.. BRRAAAINNZZ. I need 5 reviews to post the next chapter. Spams no count. Pshh Song is Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars**


	4. Two Down One To Go

**(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it 3 Kuroshitsuji © Yana Taboso, Danni © Me. Other chars © Friends. And now here is your chapter you have been waiting for. ;3 oh and if you don't like yaoi. (boyxboy) don't read this chapter -.-**

…

_Thought that I was strong  
I know the words I need to say  
Frozen in my place  
I let the moment slip away_

I've been screaming on the inside  
And I know you feel the pain  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?

…

Danni sighed as he finally hit his head on his pillow on his bed and ran a gloved hand through his hair "Ah shit.. I got carried away.. But that mouth tasted so good.. Fuck, I'm going insane.."

He stood up and took off his gloves, stripping down to his boxers, he had taken a bath earlier so he didn't feel the need to bath again so he slipped under the covers.

…

Sebastian walked past Danni's room then stopped and walked back.. rather fast and peeked through the door way and his face got a slight blush as he spotted the brunette asleep "Heh.. that kiss.. it was so amazing.." he whispered.

The butler shook his head as he made his way to tuck in his master 'I'm not actually falling for him.. am I? But oh good imagine that beautiful naked body..' he stopped as he realized he was over doing it.

"Master?" he asked softly as he entered Ciel's room. He smiled as he spotted his young master sleeping in his formal wear on the chair. He slowly went over and began changing Ciel into his night gown "Hmph.. I don't know anymore.."

Ciel wiggled a little bit in Sebastian's arms before his butler tucked him in bed. Sebastian whispered into his master's ear "Good night.. my lord."

…

The next morning was the worst sleep Danni had ever had. He was kept up with dreams of Sebastian moaning below him and screaming his name "Damn bastard.." he cursed as he got dressed.

"Who's a bastard?" asked a velvety voice. "You are." He turned to face Sebastian as the raven closed and locked the door.

".. Sebastian why the hell are you locking the door…?" Danni questioned with a smirk. Sebastian blushed slightly and spoke "This was much easier in my head.." Danni cocked his head to one side then walked closer  
"What was..?"

".. Confessing to you was easier in my head. I had much more confidence." He replied with a shy smile. Danni chuckled "You just experienced something human. Congratulations.~" he purred then went silent.

"Hmm Human? What other feelings to humans feel in a situation like this?" Asked the raven filled with innocence. "Hmm well I could show you." He kissed Sebastian's neck lightly to tease him.

Sebastian couldn't help but let out a little gasp as he felt the light touch.. his neck was sensitive. "Nnn.. P-Please do show me.." he managed to whisper.

Danni licked up Sebastian's neck to his lips then chuckled as he heard the raven haired man moan softly. "My my, have we a little mountain down here~" he purred as his eyes gazed down at the bulge in the older man's pants.

Sebastian bit his lip as Danni gently pushed him onto the bed and got both their shirts off in a matter of seconds. The raven gasped again as he felt a warm hot mouth around his hardened nipple.

The brunette closed his eyes as he let his tongue swirl around the nipple as his right hand dragged up Sebastian's bare torso and fiddled with the untouched nipple. "Mmnnn. D-Dammn." The older man was surprised how amazing this felt, and he wanted more.

Danni groaned as he felt Sebastian grind his hips against his own causing friction that he couldn't handle for too long.

The younger kissed down the elder's stomach as he went further and further down and finally took off Sebastian's pants along with his shoes and socks, finally he peeled the underwear off.

"Mmmnn~ Big boy~" Danni moaned at the sight of the size of the man below him long and thick, just a bit smaller then his own by an inch or two but it was still so big.

"Nnn D-Don't say such- Aahh fuck!" Sebastian almost screamed as he felt Danni's mouth around the tip of his cock then felt him bob up and down taking him all the way down, how he fitted him all in he didn't know but it felt so fucking good he didn't care.

Danni then licked up Sebastian's twitching member and bit the tip gently and watched the man squirm beneath him begging for release "Nah-uh not just yet sweetie~"

The younger of the two quickly shed the rest of his clothes until he was fully naked and purred "Pain? You would prefer that yes?" Sebastian nodded, yes he loved pleasure but pain was the ultimate.. he was a demon after all.

Danni smirked as his huge cock slammed inside of Sebastian without warning and he watched as the elder had tears in his eyes but he was already grinding against the younger begging for more.

"S-Shit you're so tight.. ahh fuck. Sebastian." Danni moaned as he felt the warm walls suck him in and responded by thrusting at a very fast pace.

"Ahhh! Shit shit shit.. oh fuck more.." The raven moaned out as he felt Danni hit his prostate and began grinding against the brunette again. "M-My fuck.. I've never heard you swear this much… Ah god.." Danni stopped and pulled Sebastian to 'sit' on his lap.

Sebastian began moving without hesitation and answered "B-Because.. Ah! Shit.. It feels so fucking good." Danni's eyes lidded as he moaned feeling his muscles tighten "Sebastian-" "Me to.." whispered the elder very out of breath

They both screamed each other's name's as they finally came and rode out their orgasm. Danni pulled out of Sebastian and purred "Hrmm now I have to bath again.. how about you come with me?" he whispered to his lover.

The black haired butler nodded "It is only four o'clock.. we have plenty of time" he smiled to the man in front of him. Danni got up not bothering to change since there was a bathroom right in his room no one else could enter.

Sebastian purred as he walked over to the bath and began running the water until it was lukewarm "Daniel its ready." The elder called softly to his lover. "Mhm I'm coming.", Said the brunette as he walked in.

Sebastian and Danni got in the bath and both sighed. "Sebas-chan~ Why don't you wash my hair for me, I'll wash yours~" pleaded the youngest.

The elder chuckled and wet Danni's hair then put shampoo in his hands and began to scrub his love's head gently and slowly. "Mmnn it's like having a head massage.." breathed Danni at the sensation.

The raven haired man purred "Why thank you. What kind of lover would I be if I couldn't do this much for you." Danni chuckled "True, very true. Hmmmmnnn." He whined when Sebastian's fingers left his scalp to rinse his hair.

Danni smiled "My turn to was your beautiful locks~" he teased as he rinsed Sebastian's hair after kissing his cheek and massaging the shampoo into his hair. "Hm I see what you mean" The elder grinned sweetly.

…

"Sebastian, Danni I'm sending you to the undertaker for some clues. I have Lizzy arriving for a party in about two hours so be back by then." The little lord ordered. The butlers bowed and left without a word.

"Blegh, I don't like the name of this Undertaker guy he seems creepy. And usually old people are perverts." Danni said swaying his hips as he walked. Sebastian rolled his eyes "No, he isn't a pervert, he is insane."

The brunette raised an eyebrow "Insane how?" The raven answered with a smirk "He gives information for a joke but it must not be any normal joke. This should be easy for you." Danni nodded "I already know what to say.~" the younger of the two smirked too.

…

The two had arrived at the Undertaker's parlour and began searching for the undertaker. Danni knocked on a coffin and out fell a white haired man with long hair. ".. You must be Undertaker" said the brunette

"Indeed I am watcha here for? Hehehehehehe~" replied the man who got up off the floor. Sebastian walked up from behind Danni "Information." Undertaker seemed to smirk "Hehe well you know my price butler"

Danni tackled undertaker to the floor and started tickling him on the stomach, the undertaker roared with laughter trying to get Danni off, eventually he got off "Alright information please~"

The white haired male smirked yet again "I believe you're asking about the recent strings of homosexual murders.. Yes?" Danni nodded "Got any leads Coffin man?"

Undertaker giggled "I might. But every murder is exactly the same.. not exactly human might I say… especially in such a short amount of time.. and too harsh to be female.."

The two demons looked up at the old shinigami "Hmph a guy against homosexuality. Wow what a shocker. Wait.. Oh god.. Sebastian, we need to get home now!" Danni hissed. No it couldn't be..

…

As soon as the butlers arrive home they heard the fear stricken scream of their master, which only made them run faster up the stairs towards the master's bedroom.

"Sebastian. We need to hurry!" Danni panted as they both reached the door they smashed through it, breaking doors seemed to be their thing lately.

Ciel was trying to tell them to stop but before he could Jesse turned around an insane smile on his face clutching a dagger and hit it right in Danni's stomach.

Sebastian starred in absaloute shock as he watched his lover slump to the floor. The brunette covered his mouth with his gloved hand as he coughed up blood then he smirked at his brother.

"Hmph.. I-I don't think you should have done that.. Jesse Grey.." Danni grabbed the dagger from his brother's hand and held it against the black haired boy's throat "Now. Say night night little boy~" he purred.

Before Jesse could try and get up Danni sliced his throat and watched as his brother held his hand and rasped "H-h…e…l..p m…e" he said before he took his last breath and died. Danni chuckled and his eyes sparkled.

"You tried to kill me.. in fact.. you only ever crawled back to me when you needed help.." he whispered to himself as he stood up then slung the body over his shoulder, blood splattering on his cheek.

"Hehe~ I'll go dump the body my lord~" the brunette said rather cheerfully as he marched downstairs and into the garden.

"Do you think he will be the one Sebastian?" Ciel looked up to his butler and frowned. "I can only hope so master.. He has killed two so far. But even some cats have their days"

"Indeed, but when he got stabbed, I saw something in his eyes." Said the blue haired boy softly. The raven haired butler tilted his head "And what is that my lord?" Ciel smirked as he answered "Determination and hatred."

Sebastian smiled at this "A lot like you Master." Ciel would usually lash out but he nodded "Indeed. But he wasn't as pathetic as I. He showed no fear in possible death. And did not dare call for help."

…

Danni sat outside that night on the roof and looked up at the sky he sighed as he felt arms wrap around his waist and felt someone sit behind him. "Sebastian.." he whispered as he felt the elder's chin on his head.

"How are you doing love?" Sebastian cooed as he moved down and kissed Danni's neck. The brunette leaned into the kiss and smiled "Much better… Do you think I'll make it? You know.. be the one to survive?"

"I can only hope so.. I don't want you to die.. I-I love you Daniel." Sebastian said softly and nuzzled into the others back. Danni smiled "I love you too Sebastian.. And for you, I'll survive." He purred softly.

…

**(A/N) okay so here is your chapter. ;3 I hope you enjoyed it. And once again please don't put hate messages because its yaoi. I warned you at the beginning so no need to be all nasty. Now for the next chapter I need 5 more reviews to make 10! Otherwise.. No cookies and no chapters. K thanx xD**


End file.
